Conseguí un Genio
by Gana Hibiki
Summary: Un dia cualquiera Endo y Kido les compran a los chicos de Raimon un regalo misterioso...que sera?
1. Chapter 1

No se porque una amiga me havia dicho que subiera un fic mio a Fanfiction...y decidi hacerle caso xD no se que tiene que ver esto pero...ñe...es un fic que ya subi a otro foro se llama...bueno...``Consegui un genio´´ de muchas parejas de INGO!...que son: ShindouxKirino, TsurugixTenma, IchibanxYoichi, MinamisawaxKurama, HakuryuuxShuu, KariyaxHikaru, HamanoxHayami, Tsurugi YuuichixFuretsu Hayami, IchinoxAoyama, Amemiya TaiyouxHinano Kinsuke, Yukimura HyougaxMiyabino Reiichi, AlphaxFey, Namikawa RensukexKurosaki Makoto y proximamente saldra GammaxEinamu de Protocolo Omega...bueno...eso xD... aqui el fic:

* * *

Conseguí un Genio

-**Apresurate Kido sino llegaremos tarde a Raimon!...-**decia Endo adulto caminando por las calles de Ciudad Inazuma junto a su buen amigo Kido adulto...y Kido se pregunta...si estan llegando tarde...porque no usan algun auto de Kido?...mmm?...mmm cierto?...ehem...

**-Si! vamos tarde! y a donde demonios vamos el camino a la escuela no es por aqui!...-**gritaba Kido quien recien se venia a dar cuenta de ese pequeño detalle haciendo que Endo sonriera nervioso...-**Vamos al jardin de Rie cierto?...**

-Esque Ichi-chan no puede ir a buscar a Rie-chan a el jardin porque dijo que queria darse un dia para el y en estos momentos deve estar por alli coprandose cosas o en un SPA...

-Suertudo...-susurro Kido...si por el fuera todo seria relajo...se quedaria en su casa trabajaria solo cuando quisiera pero...havia algo...o alguien...en su casa...que le aseguraba que si se quedaba...su bonito tracero sufriria...-**Baka Fudou...pero bueno...Y YO QUE DEMONIOS TENGO QUE VER AQUI!**

-Esque! Ichi-chan les dijo a las encargadas que si me veian ir solo por Rie-chan no me lo dieran porque se me podia perder...puedes creerlo?...

-Ichirouta siempre a sido muy responsable...es normal que no confie en ti...-dijo como buen amigo casi hermano compadre cabron el de rastas empesando a caminar mientras a Endo lo imvadia un aura depresiva...

-**Esta bien...ya voAHHH! KIDO MIRA!...-**grito Endo señalando un lugar...Kido imaginandose que nuevamente el futbol estaba en peligro y veria a un nuevo enemigo vio...una tienda...-**Eso no estaba aqui ayer!**

-Y A QUIEN CARAJO LE IMPORTA?!...-grito señalando la tienda...esta se venia muy moderna y linda...osea...practicamente te persuadia sin que lo notaras para que entraras...como las tiendas de Apple que te atraen y te quedas como 7 horas alla adentro mirando cosas raras...o soy solo y...IGNOREN ESO!...el punto es que te atraia po wn...

-**Vamos Kido entremos esta muy linda!...-**...a no que macho!...ehem...dijo el de la banda naranja torando de el brazo de Kido pero este seguia con su mirada...bajo los googles...de ``_NO_´´...-**Kido...entraremos a esa tienda!...**

-O si no que?...

-O si no que?...p-pues...vas a desatar por completo la furia de mi anarquista ira!...las montrañas temblaran...las ciudades caeran...el cielo se partira...los rios se secaran y entonces! el meteoro de mi ira caera sobre ti!...-decia exageradamente mientras que un fondo de rayos acompañaba esa...rara actuacion...Kido solo pudo suspirar y...

-**Esta bien entremos...**

-BIEN!...-grito Endo corriendo hacia la tienda mientras Kido miraba al cielo y...

-**En serio Kami-sama? este es el hombre que salvo al futbol tantas veces? el entrenador de Raimon? el nieto de Daisuke Endo Master D?...que desepcion...**

-_En la tienda_-

-_Waaoo!...-_exclamo sorprendido Endo mirando la tienda...por dentro se veia muy...futurista...con...ologramas raros...buta si supieran como la imagino yo!...con repisas en las paredes que entraban y salian de estas mostrando los objetos que se vendian...vitrinas giratorias...etc etc...lo raro era que lo que vendian se veia muy antiguo...como Katanas, libros antiguos...cosas...antiguas...y tambien unos juguetes raros como...pistolas de jugete wn...que raro no?...y algunas cosas que ya se veian mas modernas...-**Hola? hay alguien aqui?...-**pregunto al no ver a nadie tras el msotrador...

-**Que nesesita el gran Mamoru Endo?...-**pregunto una voz a sus espaldas asustandolo...Endo enseguida se giro encontrandose con un viejo...algo raro...que quiero tener de abuelito...el caballero era rubio con un ancho bigote y barba con una cosa rara en el ojo y ropa...rara igualmente...

-**Q-que?...como sabe mi nombre?...-**pregunto Endo a lo que el viejito rio nervioso...

-**Eh...todos saben el nombre de el portero de Inazuma Japan en su juventud no?...jojojo...-**rio el viejito...buta que me cae bien wn!...

-**Oh bueno...jeje si es por eso...y usted como se llama?...-**pregunto mientras Kido entraba a la tienda y se sorprendia al igual que Endo al verla...

-**Yo soy el Doctor Arno Crossword jovensito...JOJOJOJO!...-**dijo haciendo el signo de la victoria con sus manos...si wn porque para mi desde que vi el cuarto opening de Inazuma Eleven ya no es el signo de paz es el de la victoria wn...EHEM!...dijo el viejito...mientras que a Endo y a Kido les salia una gotita por la nuca...

-**B-bueno...que es lo que se vende aqui señor?...-**pregunto Kido algo asustado de el Dr. Arno...

-**Bueno pues cosas que solo se consiguen si eres un experto en la teoria del agujero de gusano jojojo...-**otra ves la gotita estilo anime aparecia por la nuca de los chicos...

-**Endo se nos esta haciendo tarde...-**dijo Kido tratando disimuladamente de decir ``_VAMONOS WN VAMONOS!_´´...

-**Eh?...a claro...bueno...adios señor...-**dijo Endo pero antes de siquiera llegar a medio camino de la salida el Dr. Arno hablo...

-**Ustedes podrian ayudarme con algo?...esa caja de alli es muy pesada y nesesito ver algo en ella...-**dijo el viejito rubio señalando una caja en una esquina de la tienda...

-**Ah claro...-**dijo Endo...se acerco a la caja y la tomo sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo...y no es porque el sea un superheroe super fuerte no...es porque la caja no pesaba ni un carajo...pero bueno...la dejo en el mostrador y miro a el viejito...-**Listo...eh...por curiosidad que hay aqui?...**

-Es un objeto muy valioso que esta en oferta...

-DEME 10!

-ENDO!...

-JOJOJO

-_Luego de un par de gritos y golpes_-

-**Mi carita!...-**gritaba Endo con un parche en el ojo ya que Kido lo ataco alli...-**No veo nada...**

-Callate!...-le grito Kido poniendose los googles que se le salieron cuando ataco a Endo...

-**Bueno bueno...que es?...-**pregunto nuevamente a el Dr. Arno quien solo reia mientras veia su pelea...

-**Es algo que se le regala a un grupo de personas que forman una fuerte amistan entre ellos...se dice que cuando alguien asi lo tiene da mucha suerte y es muy valioso...**

-Grupo y fuerte amistad eh? Kido porque nose lo compramos a los chicos?...-pregunto Endo

-**Y para que?**

-Eh...para que tengan suerte y la eterna juventud?...-pregunto Endo como diciendo ``_DHA!_´´...mientras el viejito pensaba ``_Eterna juventud?_´´...

-**No Endo ademas deseguro deve costar mucho...**

-Cuesta 30 dolares...

-LO COMPRO!...-dijo Endo tomando la caja...-**Eh...Kido pagale a el Dr. que tengo las manos ocupadas jeje...**

-...maldito...-dijo el de rastas sacando el dinero de su billetera y dandoselo a el señor...

-**Y mas la caja son otros 10...**

-...tome...-dijo Kido dandole el resto de el dinero...

-**Jojojo solo no lo abran hasta que su grupo de personas este completo o todo fallara!...-**advirtio el viejito...

-**De acuerdo! y gracias!...-**le dijo Endo saliendo de la tienda con la caja junto a un enojado Kido...

-**Jojojo esto sera divertido...-**dijo el viejito cuando se fueron...

-_Unas...una hora despues_-

-**No deveriamos estar entrenando?...-**pregunto el siempre rebelde y no ago caso a las leyes Tsurugi...Kyousuke...mirando a su entrenador y a Kido...Endo en cuanto llegaron...reciviendo un reclamo por su retrazo...les dijo a todos que formaran una linea frente a el asique alli estaban...Shindou, Ichiban, Tsurugi, Minamisawa, Hamano, Kariya, Yuuichi (AHH!), Hakuryuu, Ichino, Yukimura, Taiyou...esto no termina nunca...Alpha y Namikawa...fiuu!...todos mirando a Endo con curiosidad por saver que demonios havia en esa caja que sostenia...

-**Si Tsurugi pero espera un momento que tenemos que decirles algo...**

-Iportante...-dijo un pequeño niño de 4 años que estaba sentado en los hombros de Endo...

-**Como dijo Rie-chan muy importante!...bueno...chicos les compre algo!...**

-MALDITO MENTIROSO!...-grito Kido pisandole el pie dandole justo en el dedito chiquitito pero Endo como todo un macho resistio el dolor y solo lloro internamente...

-**BUENO! Kido se los compro...en parte...-**susurro lo ultimo...

-**Que es entrenador?...**-pregunto Shindou...

-**Elemental querido Shindou...no lo se...-**caida estilo anime de los chicos y alguien queriendose suicidar...-**Pero es algo muy valioso!**

-Solo costo 40 dolares...

-El Dr. Arno dijo que es valioso Kido!...

-Dr. Arno?...-susurro sosprendido Alpha pero luego volviendo a su faceta de chico serio...

-**Solo lo dijo para que lo compraramos!**

-Es mentira! yo se cuando algo es valioso y mira esta caja! es valiosa!...

-Asique nos compraron algo valioso de 40 dolares...-dijo Ichiban mirando la ``_madura_´´ pelea de los ``_adultos_´´...

-**Que crees que sea?...-**pregunto Shindou...

-**Deseguro seran unos pantalones para compartir...-**dijo Hamano haciendo que el equipo soltara unas risas...

-**BUENO YA! se supone que cuando todo el equipo se reuniera teniamos que abrir esto segun el viejito raro asique...-**dijo Endo terminando su pelea y dejando la caja en el suelo y bajando a Rie quien con curiosidad abrio la caja encontrandose con!...

* * *

Posiblemente me demore en poner conti aqui porque...siempre me olvido de Fanfiction xD...pero...eh...matta ne xD...


	2. Chapter 2

Conseguí un Genio: Capitulo 2

-**Ampara?...-**pregunto Rie mirando que dentro de la caja havian 14 lamparas de diferentes colores sobre una almoada

-**No Rie-chan Ampharos es un Pokemon estas son lamparas...-**dijo Endo acariciando los cabellos de el menor mientras todos lo miraban raro...

-**Eso ije papa...**

-Ok Rie-chan se feliz...pero bueno...conque lamparas eh?...bueno el viejito no se equivocaria...-dijo tomando la caja y caminando hacia los chicos...

-**Endo esto no me agrada sera mejor que no se las des...-**dijo Kido desconfiado...

-**Vamos Kido son solo unas lamparas viejitas no hay nada malo con esto...-**dijo Endo dandole a cada chico una lampara al azar...

-**Porque rosa?...-**pregunto Shindou...

-**Porque amarilla?...-**pregunto Ichiban...

-**Fosforecente...really?...-**pregunto ahora Alpha cuando le pasaron su Lampara verde fosforecente...

-**No se quejen chicos costaron 40 dolares!...-**dijo Endo...-**Ahora que era lo que havia que hacer?...-**le pregunto a Kido...

-**QUE SE YO!**

-Impiala!...-dijo Rie-chan simulando estar limpiando algo...

-**Ese es mi hijo! todo un genio...-**nada parecido al padre!...ehem...dijo Endo tomando en brazos a Rie aciendole cosquillas mientras este reia...que linda ecena...por eso mismo cuando Midori Akane y...ellas nada mas...Akane les empezo a tomar fotos como loca...-**Bueno...que esperan frotenlas y...pidan un deceo...-**dijo desinteresadamente Endo siguiendo con su ecena de buen padre con Rie...Kido solo suspiro alejandose junto con las chicas quienes preguntaban que pasaba...

-**Algo malo deseguro...-**dijo Kido quedando a unos metros de el grupo ya que si algo pasaba como el lo presentia...no queria salir lastimado...los chicos de Raimon miraron desconfiados las lamparas en sus manos pero luego las frotaron cerrando los ojos pidiendo un deceo...cuando de pronto de las lamparas empiesa a salir un humo raro de las lamparas de su color correspondiente haciendo una pequeña nube frente a cada chico...el humo se disperso y frente a ellos aparecio...

-**Wau chicos son unos pervertidos...****-**dijo Endo mirando como frente a cada chico aparecian unas ``_chicas_´´ vestidas tipo Aladdin...****

-**NO PEDIMOS A ESTAS CHICAS!...-**gritaron todos sonrojados los chicos mirando que sus deceos se volvieron...``_mujeres_´´...****

-**Chicas?...-**preguntaron todos con un aura depresiva rodeandolos...****

-**NO SOMOS MUJERES!...-**gritaron un rubio y un peli-celeste enojados...****

-**Oh...entonces son Ukes!...-**grito Hamano sonriendo como si hubiera descubierto algo mientras los denominados ``_Ukes_´´ lo mataban con la mirada...-******El punto es que no pedimos esto...**

-Bueno...-susurro Taiyou mirando a el lindo Uke frente a el...-******No no pedimos esto...**

-Oh si y como explican que aparecieran estos chi...espera...QUE CLASE DE BRUJERIA ES ESTA!...-grito Endo quien recien se venia a dar cuenta de que era anormal que gente saliera de unas lamparas...****

**-Jojojo...-**se rio una voz a las espaldas de Endo quien por el susto por poco suelta a su querido hijo...se giro y se encontro con...****

-**DR. ARNO!...-**gritaron Endo y Kido...uno asustado y otro enojado...****

-**Jojojo veo que ya descubrieron que havia en la caja...hola Alpha...-**saludo a el chico que solo le hizo una seña de hola...****

-**Se conocen?...-**preguntaron todos extrañados hasta los chicos nuevos...****

-**Yo fui quien ayudo a Alpha a viajar en el tiempo jojojo...**

-VIENE DE EL FUTURO?!...-gritaron de nuevo todos sorprendidos menos los nuevos...****

-**Eh...si?...crei que se notaba...-**pregunto señalando su ropa y el artefacto en su ojo mientras Endo y Kido se sentian estupidos por no notarlo antes...****

-**B-bueno señor puede explicarnos a que se deve esta brujeria?!...-**grito Endo señalando a los salidos de la lampara...****

-**Quemenlo! quemenlo!...**-gritaba Rie señalando a el Dr. Arno...****

-**No es brujeria...-**dijo una voz...todos miraron a su alrededor para ver de donde salia la voz encontrandose con la Lampara que Alpha traia en sus manos...de alli salio un humo azul y cuando se fue aparecio...WANDABA-SAMA! vestido de genio...****

-**Wandaba no te estabas bañando?...**-pregunto el peli-verde frente a Alpha...****

-**Si pero termine antes porque escuche unas voces...ehem...como decia...no es brujeria...bueno en parte...estos chicos aqui presentes y yo somos unos genios...**

-G-Genios?...-pregunto Yukimura sorprendido...****

-**Si muchacho y por alguna razon...al parecer ustedes nos liveraron...**-dijo mirando a el viejito rubio...-******Dr. Arno que hizo?...**

-Crei que seria divertido jojojo...

-QUE TIENE DE DIVERTIDO ESTO!...-grito Kido a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco...eso es divertido por lo menos...****

-**Oh! pero que violento jojojo...pero bueno...para mi mucho...pero bueno...como dijo Wandaba ustedes jovensitos son los suertudos dueños de estos genios...pidan deceos diviertance que vendre por ellos en un mes...-**dijo como si nada...todos se giraron a verlo pero cuando lo hicieron el viejito ya no estaba...****

-**Eso fue raro...-**dijo Endo mientras todos asentian...****

-**Pero a que se referia con eso de ``_dueños_´´?...-**pregunto Shindou mirando a cierto peli-rosa frente a el...el le devolvio la mirada con una sonrisa lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse...****

-**Que ahora ustedes son nuestros amos...-**dijo un chico que se podria decir que era catolico con solo verlo sonriendoles a los chicos...****

-**QUE?!**

* * *

Olvide aclarar algo en el anterior capitulo...como lo subi con prisa...

-TODO PASA EXACTAMENTE IGUAL QUE EN EL ANIME!...exepto:  
-En la wiki de Inazuma Eleven sale que Yukimura y Taiyou se unen a el equipo de Raimon okey? entonces aqui no solo se uniran a el equipo si no tambien a la secundaria!  
-Se acuerdan que en un episodio hablan de que algunas escuelas se cierran y todo eso?...pues...Tengawara y Kaiou cerraron (tragico)...y algunas personas (principalmente Ichiban y Namikawa) se camviaron a Raimon...  
-La secundaria Raimon ahora tambien es Instituto *guiño*  
-Yuuichi se opero a los 15 rarara puede caminar rarara tiene 18 años es un pedofilo todos lo conocemos xD...  
-...que mas?...ah si!...en Chrono Stone supongamos que El Dorado ataca rara...Alpha es un agente encubierto rara es ayudado por el Dr. Arno el cual nadie sabe su identidad ya que cuando aparece en el anime supongamos que llevava una capucha para que nadie lo viera...osea Alpha es bueno WII!...  
-Sangoku, Kurumada y Amagi estaran con...gastritis no se la mayor parte de el fic y puede que los sacare cuando los nesesite xD...Shinsuke esta enfermito (oww) y puede que aparesca mas adelante...ehhh que mas?...AHH! se me olvido xD...

adios


End file.
